


空屋

by findingthevoid



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findingthevoid/pseuds/findingthevoid
Summary: Doyoung x Jaehyun鄭在玹說：我也努力了，真的非常努力地愛你了，所以很累、金道英，我好累。
Kudos: 1





	空屋

只要你簽名就好了。

金道英的視線不在眼前人身上，他望著外頭，不知不覺就到了冬天，路上行人緊緊拉著外套、立起領子試圖抵擋冷冽寒風，但那也不過是無用功，低溫會從每個細縫鑽進皮膚裡直到四肢百骸。金道英想就是走了那樣一段路，儘管此刻待在開著暖氣的咖啡廳裡，眼前更是坐著自己的愛人，仍然讓他感到寒冷的理由吧。

鄭在玹坐在他對面，視線則是在桌上的幾張紙，連一旁的咖啡也沒動，金道英覺得他們隔得太遠了，如果鄭在玹能坐到身邊來就好了，說不定就不會這麼冷，他想起每次把鄭在玹攬在懷裡的溫度。

他們就此展開一場拉鋸戰，過去他們吵架也是如此，冷戰直到有人願意低頭，或假裝若無其事繼續生活。  
金道英看著協議書上鄭在玹端正的字跡，猜想他們不會再像以往原諒彼此後窩在沙發上看電視劇，嚴格要說，鄭在玹也已經搬出去好一陣子了，那張沙發被金道英當床睡，免去躺在雙人床上卻輾轉難眠。  
金道英不可聞地嘆了氣，當他拿起筆鄭在玹明顯也鬆了口氣時他忍不住想：他們怎麼會走到這個地步。

兩個人之中更願意表達愛意的人是鄭在玹，這讓金道英從沒想過說出要結束的人也會是對方，他不甘心追問理由，鄭在玹只是淡然地說彼此都太累了，金道英為此發怒，或者說是歇斯底里，說鄭在玹是小孩子玩家家酒嗎？就算累也好好努力了，這難道就是鄭在玹所謂的愛嗎？就這樣輕易拋棄的能說是愛嗎？  
鄭在玹很久不哭了，更年輕一點的時候他們吵架男孩總要哭，不停抹眼淚也趕不上溢出眼眶的速度，後來鄭在玹學會怎麼更好的處理自己的情緒，有時候金道英反而會被對方堵得無力反駁，男孩會露出得逞的笑容，在金道英眼裡看來總可愛地讓他忘了原先的爭執。  
但這次鄭在玹久違地哭了，男孩安靜地掉著眼淚，那雙漂亮的眼睛裡清澈透明。

鄭在玹說：我也努力了，真的非常努力地愛你了，所以很累、金道英，我好累。

金道英在離婚協議書上一筆一畫地簽下了名字。

鄭在玹說他想再回去看看，是金道英開的車，離開咖啡廳顯得更寒冷，一小段路把鄭在玹凍得臉紅手紅，他本來想去牽男孩的手，最後還是作罷。

男孩好一陣子沒回來，進門時看著鞋櫃上小盆栽，淡淡地說慶幸金道英沒讓它們枯萎，鄭在玹在房裡轉了一圈，一切一如往昔，只有他們揣著不同的心思。  
他問鄭在玹什麼時候要來搬東西，對方卻說都不要了，嫌丟麻煩的話能找搬家公司處理，鄭在玹看了下錶表現得像是差不多該走，讓金道英不用送。  
實際上鄭在玹並沒有待多久，但拉開的距離恰到好處，金道英只能點點頭，一張嘴就像被封了膠什麼都說不出來，可是他其實想和鄭在玹說別鬧了、別走，那些冰冷的法律條文是他們結束愛情的證明，難道不會太可笑了嗎？但他卻什麼都說不出口。

金道英抱了下鄭在玹，對方回應的方式卻只像是禮貌的道別，沒有耍賴似的輕蹭更沒有用力縮緊的力道，輕巧地像隻蝴蝶短暫滯留，金道英試圖再張開手，而鄭在玹笑著搖搖頭，他說：道英哥，我們離婚了。

如果縮起肩膀再彎下腰、如果變得渺小是不是就能再一次擁抱鄭在玹，金道英不清楚，最後他只是看著鄭在玹轉身離開，在門關上的一瞬間金道英忽然覺得這間房是那麼空曠，明明鄭在玹什麼也沒帶走。

他想起搬進來的第一天，他們說好要自己裝飾所以租了一間空房，那天天氣正好，打開窗灑進大片陽光，鄭在玹的笑顏卻勝過陽光溫暖明亮，在那樣空蕩的房裡他們曾經被簡單的甜蜜、珍貴的幸福給塞滿。

這裡原來曾是那麼漂亮的家啊，金道英想。


End file.
